


Team Lydia

by DiamondKitty



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Digital Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondKitty/pseuds/DiamondKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic's happening, somebody's in trouble and humans have their own powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Lydia

**Author's Note:**

> http://browse.deviantart.com/art/samurai-schoolgirl-E-2-132726667 used as a reference, courtesy of Marcus Ranum ( www.ranum.com ).


End file.
